


The Three

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Doggy Style, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Option 2 takes place after Kate is already a cop and Meredith and Castle's divorce has long since happened. Meredith comes to NY and when she finds out Rick is out of town she hooks up with a guy she can get something out of - a producer, a director, etc. The guy tells her that to get her whatever she's angling for she would have to pick up another woman to share with him in bed. It just so happens that she hit's on Beckett who happens to be drunk enough that she later doesn't remember Meredith.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three

Some days, Kate hated her job, and today was one of them. She knew she needed to put in her time before getting homicide, but she really hated what she had to do to get there. For instance, today she was a decoy for a pervert who had been groping women in clubs. And did she get the credit for taking down the pervert by herself without disturbing anyone? No, instead she had to hear that they were lucky to have a broad in the department that could make a dead man come. So that is why she’s still wearing her shortest, tightest dress and getting drunk in a hotel bar. 

Damn, Meredith really hated New York. But in order to get the guest star part on a TV show, she had to come to New York to meet the producer. She thought she would surprise Richard and visit him, his wonderful cock and their daughter (and get free lodging at the same time), but when she got to the loft, she was informed that they were out of town. So she had called the producer’s office and arranged to have dinner with him, and she had hoped he’d pay for a suite for her. He had said he would, but there was a catch – he wanted her to find another woman for them to have sex with. He loved watching two women and it helped him “get in the mood”. When she had mentioned those little blue pills, he laughed; her preferred to do things ‘naturally’. So here she was about to enter a hotel bar and hope she could find a woman open to having sex with two strangers. And then her luck began to change. She saw a beautiful woman sitting on the end of the bar, nursing a drink. 

Kate was on her third vodka when she noticed the striking red head slide on the bar stool next to her. She looked slightly familiar but Kate couldn’t place her. She nodded at her and turned her attention back to her drink hoping the woman would get the hint. She didn’t.

“So what sorrows are you drowning?” she asked. “Boyfriend dump you?”

“No,” Kate answered. “Just a bad week at work.”

“Pretty dress,” Meredith mentioned. “Do you usually get dressed up to go drinking?”

“No, it was for work – I mean, a work event,” Kate responded. And she figured she should be a little bit social, so she asked her new ‘friend’, “So what sorrows are you drowning?” 

Meredith called up all her acting skills. She really needed this woman to help her out, so she wanted to play the sympathy card. “I came to New York to meet with a producer – I’m an actress – and I thought it would be the perfect chance to see my little girl. So I thought I’d surprise her, but my ex took her out of town. I’ve been missing her so much!” Meredith was proud of the way she got her voice to waver a bit. 

Kate looked sad for her. “Oh, that stinks. How old is she?” Despite her initial resistance, Kate found herself in a conversation with her bar stool mate. Without much prompting, she found out her name was Meredith, how old her daughter was, how great her ex was at sex, and a lot of stuff about acting. Kate had a feeling that her new friend wanted something, but she was willing to sit back and wait her out. Since they got their man, Kate had been given tomorrow off – so she was open to whatever Meredith wanted to do for the rest of the night. 

At some point, they had moved to a booth. Kate sat down first, and rather than sit across from her, Meredith sat next to her. And now, she had a hand on her knee, and that hand was moving up her thigh and under her dress. Kate was glad she had taken off her thigh holster and stowed it in her locker at the precinct. 

And then she stopped thinking. Meredith’s hand was on the soaked crotch of her panties and then a finger made its way into her pussy. It moved around, and then Meredith’s thumb pressed up against her clit. Kate bit back a moan as the finger and the thumb were removed. Meredith smirked as she made sure Kate was watching as she sucked on the finger that was glistening with Kate’s juices. 

Meredith leaned over to whisper in Kate’s ear, “I have a room here. Want to go fuck?” Kate just nodded “yes” and Meredith grabbed her hand and they walked over to the bank of elevators. The elevator arrived quickly, Meredith pushed the button for the floor and it seemed that they were on the floor seconds later. Meredith led the way down the hall, and as they got to her room, Kate ground her hips into Meredith’s ass. Meredith giggled as she opened the door. Kate growled at her and grabbed her face with both hands and pushed the door closed with Meredith’s body. They kissed – and these kisses were anything but gentle. Kate moved her hands to Meredith’s breasts and squeezed. Meredith’s hands were once again under Kate’s dress and on her panties. And then they were in her pussy.

They groaned together. As Meredith was rubbing her pussy, Kate knew she wasn’t too far from climaxing. But Meredith must have sensed it, and she started to tease Kate; her fingers were everywhere but where Kate wanted them. No, damnit, she needed them on her clit right fucking now! She moved her hips, hoping she could generate enough friction herself, but it didn’t work. She whined at Meredith, “Damn, I am so fucking close to coming! Do something, stop fucking teasing me – do something now!” Finally, Meredith stopped teasing Kate and she pinched her clit between two fingers as she entered her pussy with another. Kate came with a long wail. Meredith removed her fingers, licked them clean, and then took Kate by the hand and walked her into the room. 

Kate was about to push Meredith down on the bed when a male voice said, “Fuck sweetie, where’d you find her? She’s fucking gorgeous!” Kate whirled around as Meredith said, “Mark, this is Kate. Kate, this is the producer I was talking about. Want to fuck me while he watches? And do you want to join us in a little threesome?” 

Kate was shocked to find out what Meredith really wanted to do but then found herself turned on. She’d never done this before, and she always claimed to be willing to try anything once. So, she turned to Meredith and kissed her. She could feel Meredith’s relief as she kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking lips, they broke apart and grinned at each other. Kate spun Meredith around, and unzipped her dress. She was not surprised at Meredith’s lack of underwear. She smacked her ass before Meredith spun her around and unzipped her dress. Kate’s only undergarment was a pair of black lace bikini panties, which Meredith pulled down. Since they were still by the bed, Kate pushed Meredith down and got between her legs. Before Kate did anything to Meredith, she saw that Mark was now sitting in a chair, naked, and he was holding his penis in his hand. Kate lowered her head to kiss Meredith’s pussy. 

Meredith was in heaven. Kate really knew how to pleasure a woman. Not only was she sucking her cunt, she had inserted two fingers inside her and was moving them around. Meredith groaned as Kate hit all the right spots. She couldn’t see Mark, but she could hear him – she could hear the slap of his hand as he stroked himself and she could hear his muttered “fuck” and “fuck me”. Meredith had her hands on her boobs as Kate continued to lick and suck and finger her. Meredith could feel her orgasm as it went through her body. She screamed out, “oh damn, oh fuck, I’m coming!” Then Kate hit her g-spot as she sucked her clit hard and that was it – she came with a shout.

Kate sat up and watched as Meredith’s back arched off the bed. She looked over at Mark and saw his cock was a nice size, but it looked like he needed some help to make it hard. She didn’t hesitate, but got off the bed and walked over to him. She smirked as she got between his knees and took his cock in her hands. She used Meredith’s come to lubricate his dick. Then she took it into her mouth. Mark put his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She was able to deep throat him, and he groaned. As she continued to suck and lick him, one of her hands moved to her pussy and she gently rubbed her clit. She was close to climaxing when Mark yelled out “Stop sucking! I don’t want to come yet!” Kate relaxed her jaw and he pulled out. She started to rub her clit harder but he grabbed her and stopped her.

“Now it’s my turn to come!” he said. He had some condoms on the bedside table and he grabbed one and said, “Which one of you wants to put it on me?” 

Kate looked at him and said, “You really are a bit of a jerk, aren’t you?” She laughed as she said it. “I don’t need a favor from you so maybe Meredith should do it,” she smirked at Meredith who made a face at her, but took the condom from Mark. She opened it, and put it on as fast as she possibility could, and then got on her back on the bed.

Mark didn’t care about her method; he just took his erection in hand and without much fanfare, thrust it in Meredith’s pussy. Kate sat next to Meredith’s head and went back to rubbing her clit. She watched as Mark fucked Meredith. He was obviously after his own pleasure, but Meredith was doing her best to make it seem otherwise. She was moaning and groaning and panting out his name. After Kate rubbed herself to a small orgasm, she took pity on Meredith and leaned over to suck on her breasts. 

Meredith loved what Kate was doing to her breasts; Kate seemed to know what she needed. Thank God, she didn’t have to fake it anymore. Between the friction Mark’s cock was generating on her clit and Kate’s sucking and licking she could feel her climax building. And then, her hips stopped moving and she came, hard. Mark kept up his fucking for a bit, but he pulled out. “Damn, I’m still hard. Come here, gorgeous. Now I’m going to fuck you!” he said as he reached for Kate. She laughed at him as she got up on her hands and knees. 

“Well, don’t waste that hard-on, bud. I have a feeling you don’t get one too often, and you can’t keep it up either!” Kate was laughing at him, but he didn’t seem insulted. He just rubbed his cock through her folds, and then thrust it home. By this time, Meredith had recovered from her orgasm, and knowing that Mark was making no effort to make sure Kate got one, she moved below Kate and played with her breasts. Kate knew Mark wouldn’t last much longer, but at least his cock was hitting her clit. Meredith stopped playing with her breasts, and kneeled closer to her pussy. She was rubbing Kate’s clit, so between the rubbing and the times Mark’s cock hit her clit; Kate was getting closer to an orgasm herself. All of a sudden, Mark pulled out, took the condom off, and bellowed as his come started to shoot out of his cock.

Thick ropes of come landed on Kate’s back and ass. Mark collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep. Meredith continued to rub Kate’s pussy, and Kate came with a whimper, falling on her stomach when her arms could no longer support her. Meredith got off the bed, and she helped Kate to climb off too. They kissed for a little while, and when they stopped, Meredith said, “Thank you, Kate. “ Kate nodded, gathered up her things, and went into the bathroom. She showered and dressed. When she went back into the bedroom, Meredith was in the bed, curled up next to Mark, and asleep. Kate just shook her head and left.

A few months later, she laughed out loud as she saw the pretty redhead on a drama show. By this point, she had remembered where she had seen Meredith before – in a picture with Richard Castle, her favorite author. At least she got the part, Kate thought as she remembered one of the craziest sexual encounters she had ever had. And years later, when Meredith walked into the precinct, Kate realized Meredith didn’t remember or had blocked it from her memory – which was okay with Kate. She didn’t need for Castle to know that they both had sex with the same woman!

**Author's Note:**

> I did change one thing from this great prompt: I decided to have Kate remember the encounter – after all, she can hold her liquor! 
> 
> And as you can tell Blackwing gave me lots of prompts. I hope to fill some more soon. Thanks for all the prompts - hope you like this story.


End file.
